


Tea Time

by JayRain



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Mother-Son Relationship, Ostwick, Post-Trespasser, Tea, Trevelyan family - Freeform, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayRain/pseuds/JayRain
Summary: It's only a broken teacup, but Lady Cordelia Trevelyan realizes it means so much more.





	Tea Time

The teacup lies in shards on the floor. A flush blooms in Theodane’s cheeks. Silence hangs in the air.

Cordelia Trevelyan clears her throat. “A servant will see to that. I’ll have a new cup brought.” She smiles and focuses on Theo’s face: not his left side, where his missing arm hints at the horrors her youngest witnessed.

“What’s the point?”

Once, Theo was young, sweet, and innocent. Once he was vibrant. Once, he bore the weight of their world on his shoulders. 

It only takes one broken teacup for her to realize just how broken her son truly is.


End file.
